


All those things you said

by BadassSisters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cheesy, Cliche, M/M, OT5, extreme cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassSisters/pseuds/BadassSisters
Summary: Recreation of my favourite Zouis Moments. All the things they have spoken about/to each other.





	All those things you said

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note - I do not own One Direction (I wish I did though)  
> No chapter is associated with the previous ones. If it is I will let you know.  
> This is my first time writing on Zouis. This fic is inspired by all their cute moments.  
> Also note, the story you read is going to be SUPER CRAZY CLICHE. So if you aren't into cliche stuff, I am sorry.

“If I had to date one, who would I date?" "Louis.” - Zayn

It all started with a stupid dare really. He never thought he would ask the school’s most popular guy for a date. It was all because of a stupid bet turned dare. He lost a bet he made with Harry and now here he is, standing near the locker of school’s most popular jock waiting for his highness to arrive.  
He curses himself for making a stupid bet. It was obvious he would lose and yet he had to go and make the stupid bet. Harry could charm anyone, even if it’s some stupid 50year old homophobic lady who will give the flowers to Harry for free of cost even if she knows that Harry is gay. It’s her fault, really, the stupid old lady.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough by someone at his right. He turns to look at the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts and probably give that person a piece of mind when he realizes who the person is. The person he has been waiting for, his highness himself, Mr. Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis raised his eyebrows as if asking what he is doing here, and oh yeah, he is here for a date. Right. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out of his mouth. No mind to mouth coordination. He fish-mouths a few times while Louis patiently waits for Zayn to speak. When even after a minute Zayn doesn’t says anything, Louis sighs.  
“Look mate, if you are here to simply stare at me, you can take a picture. I don’t have all day you know”, Louis says.  
Zayn cleared his throat and spoke finally finding his voice “umm, actually I… I was h… here to a… ask you something.”  
Louis signals him to go ahead.  
“Would you… umm would you,... ummm like to…”  
“Look, am sorry but I don’t have all day so can you just say whatever you have to because I’ve got a practice to attend”  
“wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?”  
“What?” Louis squeaks. Honestly he was a bit taken aback. Whatever it was he sure as hell didn’t expect this. Clearing his throat he says, “Come again and a bit slower.”  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Louis sighed thinking ‘here we go again’, “alright, who dared you?”  
Zayn was surprised by Louis’s response. He didn’t expect him to know it was a dare/bet.  
“Don’t look surprised mate. I am sure you wouldn’t go on a date with a person like me just because you are suddenly interested. So it’s either that or someone probably dared you or you are just taking the piss which I doubt. So... who dared you?”  
Zayn sighed. He surely wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t know what to do. If he should lie or just tell him the truth. Louis will eventually catch on to his lie so he simply decides to tell him the truth.  
“I lost a bet with Harry and then Liam stupid Liam gave Harry this idea which according to him is the "bestest idea" ",he says doing the air quotes, "Well so my punishment or dare as you would put it is that I was supposed to ask you on a date but now that you know it’s all a dare I know you won’t be interested which is fine because if someone did that to me, I wouldn’t agree to so I guess I’ll have to just deal with it and hope that Harry just lets it go.” Zayn says with an exasperated sigh. If Harry finds out that Zayn couldn’t complete the bet, which he will, his next task is only going to be worse than this because Harry being Harry won’t give up until Zayn fulfills any of his commands or wish as he would like to put it. He is so deep in his thoughts that he almost misses the ‘alright’ coming from the person standing next to him. Almost. He looks up startled at Louis, slightly taken aback. “What?” he asks.  
“Alright” says Louis.  
Zayn looks at him as if he has grown a head and raises an eyebrow in question.  
“Alright, I’ll go on a date with you” says Louis.  
“But… but why?” Zayn asks. He should be happy by his response but he just doesn’t get it. Why would Louis agree?  
Louis just shrugs and answers, “look, I know I sound crazy by accepting your offer even when I know it’s just a dare but I need to get away for a while so.. why not?”  
Zayn looks at Louis as if he doesn’t really believe him but he is too tired to ask about it and he really isn’t in a mood to deal with it. So he just shrugs and says “cool, I’ll pick you up at 7 this Saturday” and leaves.  
Once he is out of the school doors he realizes that he didn’t exchange phone numbers with Louis and Louis probably doesn’t even know his name and he agreed to go on a date with him and he doesn’t know if Louis is free on Saturday and he doesn’t know where Louis lives and oh god, he is so stupid. He just decided everything without even asking Louis if it is fine with him and he just made an absolute fool out of himself. Oh gosh he is so STUPID. He should probably go back and apologize but what if Louis isn’t there and he must…  
He jumps when he feels someone’s hand on his shoulder. He holds his hand to his heart and turns to find Louis looking at him like he is crazy. He probably looks like a crazy idiotic person right now so, he really can’t blame Louis.  
“Alright there, Zayn?”  
“Ya...Yeah.”  
“So, well I realized I don’t have your number and you don’t know where I live. So here, just put in your number and I’ll text you my address, yeah?” Louis says, handing Zayn his mobile.  
Zayn looks at him shocked. Louis knows his name. Louis freaking Tomlinson knows his name. He might just faint. Zayn takes Louis's mobile in a daze and puts in his number and hands it back to him.  
Still in a daze Zayn wonders, “You know my name?”  
Oh crap!! Zayn didn’t mean to say it aloud but he did and he definitely didn’t mean it as a question but here we are now.  
Louis looks at him as if he has seriously grown another head. “Of course I do Zayn, everyone does. You are the guy who painted the sick mural near the entrance. I must tell you, it was amazing. I have been following your art for a very long time mate. Anyways I gotta head back now. So, I guess I’ll see you on Saturday. Bye.” And Louis walks away.  
Louis knows him. He knows his name. He follows his Art. He didn’t think someone like Louis would know what he did. He is shocked, he can’t believe this. This must be some kind of a joke. He didn’t realize he had been standing there for a long time when suddenly his phone buzzes with a message from an unknown contact. He opens it to see a message from Louis stating his address and hoping he has a good day. He smiles at the pleasantry and replies with “you too”.  
\---------------

“So how would it go?”  
Zayn is surprised to find Harry sitting on the couch in his living room. He didn’t expect him to be there waiting for him to know how it all went. But then it’s Harry so well…  
Harry raises his eyebrows in question.  
“He said yes”, says Zayn.  
Harry beams and engulfs Zayn into a hug as if he has just aced his calculus test.  
“Congrats man! I knew you would get him to agree.”  
“Umm… thanks.” Zayn is surprised by Harry’s reaction. Something is fishy. Why would Harry be so happy that Zayn is going on a date with Louis? As far as Zayn remembers, Harry likes Louis. So why would he be happy about it? Moreover, why would he agree with Liam? It was basically Liam's idea so why didn't Harry object?  
“Harry, can I ask you something?”, Zayn asks softly.  
“Sure. When have I ever stopped you from asking me anything?”  
“You seem pretty excited about me going on a date with Louis.”  
“So..?”  
“What’s your real motive behind it?”  
“Huh? Umm… nothing?”  
“Cummon Harry, I know you. You can’t lie to me. And more over I thought you liked Louis. So why would you agree with Liam's idea of making me ask him on a date?”  
“Umm… look Zayn, whatever I say you can’t be mad. Alright, you just can’t be.”  
“What is it Harry?”  
“Promise me you won’t be mad.”  
“Fine, promise. Now speak.”  
“I used to like Louis. Not anymore. It used to be some stupid crush. And well, it wasn't Liam's idea. It was mine."  
'Huh? What?"  
"Well I knew you would get suspicious if I told you to ask Louis, so instead I just used Liam's name."  
"But.. whaaatttt?? how?"  
"Well do you remember when I asked you, if you had to date one who would you date?”  
“Yeah… and I answered Tom Felton.”  
Harry just rolls his eyes, “yeah and then we laughed about it and…”  
“Hey, I didn’t laugh. You did.”  
“Will you let me finish Zayn?” Zayn just smiles impishly and nods his head.  
“Then when I told you in real and you know you answered it quickly, like you didn’t need time to think, like he has been on your mind since forever. You answe…”  
“I answered Louis.”  
“Yeah, you said Louis. Look I have known you since forever and I had my doubts that you might like him but you just wouldn't make a move because of BroCode or whatever. But I first had to be sure about it. So I asked you the question and you answered it in a second which confirmed that I was right."  
"But then..."  
"I know you changed your answer instantly to Cody but well I know you."  
"and what about Liam?", Zayn asks trying not to cringe remembering it.  
"Well I told him about my plan and he agreed to help", Harry said grinning.  
"But...", Zayn tried again but he didn't know what to say.  
"Cummon Zaynie it’s just one date. What harm can it cause anyway?”  
Zayn sighs in defeat.  
Harry then smiles at him wide and says, “Plus, if this date works out for you lads then maybe you…”  
Zayn interrupts him knowing what he is about to say, “Maybe we could be together and forever and your fairytale fantasy will finally come true.” Zayn just rolls his eyes at him but he can’t stop the fond smile that appears on his face.  
Truth been told, Zayn has always liked the way Louis is. Louis is loud, but caring. He is a prankster but his pranks never harm anyone. He is obnoxious but makes sure everyone around him is happy. He is kind and caring and gentle and he is handsome too. So that’s just a bonus, really.  
Zayn smiles at Harry’s antics. He is a strong believer in fairytale and this is just one of his fairytale dreams where he plays the fairy godmother who helps the girl so that she gets her prince charming. Harry and his fairytale wishes.  
Anyways to see if Harry’s wish will come true or not, he just has to wait for Saturday to arrive.  
\---------------

Louis didn’t really think about it. Honestly why did he say yes? But then who is he kidding? He has had a huge crush on Zayn since a very long time. That’s the only reason he said yes, even if it’s because of a stupid dare/bet. He knows he may probably not get anything out of it, but he will still get to spend some time with Zayn so why not.?  
He has had many people come and ask him on a date before but he never accepted because he knew they weren’t really interested in him. They either wanted to go out with him because he was popular or because someone dared them to ask him on a date, just like Zayn was. So he always told no but now he did the complete opposite of what he did to all those other people. He said Yes. But can you really blame him? Zayn is such a kind soul, a bit broody but kind. He doesn’t speak much which Louis thinks is a lie because he has seen him speak to Harry non-stop and even with Liam, he gets really excited. So maybe it’s like he speaks to only to a few people and Louis would love to be one of them. Plus Zayn is like a freaking Greek God. So it’s all just a plus and plus.  
Louis suddenly feels pain seeping through him and he finds himself laying on the ground with something or rather someone on top of him and oh, someone actually was. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see his best mate come and jump on his back. He shouldn’t be surprised. He tries to push Niall off him and after a huge struggle, he succeeds.  
“What do you want Nii?” he asks getting up.  
“You seemed pretty lost. What were you doing?”  
“Thinking.”  
“That’s dangerous”, Niall says patting Louis back and starts laughing.  
Louis rolls his eyes and just scoffs. “Oh, shut up. At least I do have the brains to think, which you lack by the way.”  
Now it’s Niall’s turn to roll his eyes. “Shut up. What were you thinking about anyways?”  
“Just things.”  
“Oh, cummon man I know it’s more than that. So tell me what it is?”  
Louis takes a deep breath and says, "Zayn"  
"What about him?" asks Niall.  
“I am going on a date with Zayn on Saturday”.  
“Really? About time mate.” Niall grins at him to which Louis only rolls his eyes and heads towards the changing room.  
Following him Niall asks, “So what’s there to think so much?”  
“Its not like he wants to go on a date with me. He only asked me because Harry and Liam made him do. So it’s not like he really likes me. It’s just some stupid.. stupid one-time thing. And I like a despearte idiot said yes because I think this is the only opportunity I will get to be with him but now I'm starting to regret this decision. I know I shouldn't have said Yes. All its very going to be is a stupid one-time thing for him and probably for me too."  
“Woah woah Lou Calm down. Don’t worry. You can charm your pants off him and it won’t be a ‘stupid one-time thing’.” says Niall doing the air quotes.  
“I don’t know Niall. I really like him but am not sure if he does.”  
“Lou, you can’t possibly be sure that he doesn’t like you. Maybe Harry just made him ask because Zayn would never do it on his own and he just needed that extra push. So chill, okay? It’ll all go well.”  
Louis sighs. “Yeah, I guess you are right Nialler. Now I just have to wait for Saturday to see how it goes.”

Well, well, well we all probably know how it went.  
Zayn took him for dinner to the Ivy and then took him to watch movies and kissed him good night on the cheek.  
Let's just say both of them had never really been so happy!


End file.
